fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bronzo Initiative
Introduction A month had passed since Yuri's arrival into the family, and like with all things, most of the family had gotten used to her being around more and began to see her as Yuri and not Brina. After eating breakfast in the morning, Yuri was seen near her grandfather's tombstone, playing with the kits while the mother kept watch in a close distance as she began to rub the belly of one of the girls. After a while of playing, she heard the sounds of footsteps as Yuri looked over with a kit closer to her chest as she saw her grandmother. "Good morning dear," Yana began with a smile. Not being one to stall though, Yana cut straight to the point, "You've been here for a while now, but I fear you haven't really formed a close bond with your cousins yet, namely, Duney, Bella, and Byakko. I think I have the perfect opportunity," she said hopefully. Yuri looked over, letting the kit down on the floor as they followed their mother back to their room, "What is your suggestion grandmother?" She wondered trying to think what she would have in mind. "I'm so glad you asked," said Yana is a perticularly positive tone. From the sleeve of her rodes she pulled out a scroll. She opened it up and turned it around so Yuri could see. It said: "Dear skilled mages, I am currently in need of your assistance in ridding my town of the nuisance known as the Black Dracon Guild, a group of thugs terrorizing my home. Any and all assistance is appreciated and will come with a sizable reward." "So?" asked Yana. Yuri looked up to her grandmother and nodded, "Of course grandmother, I would be honored to help out the family in anyway I can" She said smiling as she gave Yana a hug. "Yay!" Said Bella, emerging from behind a tree and running up to Yuri, with Byakko and Duney following close behind. "Well no use in wastin' time," said Duney, "Let's go!" Yuri raised her eyebrows at her cousins, looking back to her grandmother who was whistiling, trying to act as if nothing was wrong which made her laugh as they all began their walk back to their rooms to grab their gear. "Why did I get the feeling that it was a trap the moment she came to me?" Yuri asked as their cousins laughed a bit. "Because granny figured you'd be like aunt Brina and always take up the task if it came to helping the family" Byakko said with a grin. Once all the cousins had gathered their supplies and said goodbye to Yana, they headed out to complete their job. Bella surveyed the path from above leaving Byakko and Duney alone on the ground with Yuri, which was a bit awkward at times. Finally Duney broke his silence, "I guess this was what it was like when our parents went on jobs together," he said awkwardly. "Mom didn't really tell me much about the family, to be honest I didn't even know I had an aunt and uncle until I came here, what were they like?" Yuri wondered as the cousins looked at each other. "Kind of hard to explain it to be honest, well for me anyway, but I'm sure Bella and Duney could" Byakko said to Yuri. The two looked at Duney, who sighed a little and looked up toward the sky, "My mother was a very harsh woman, a workaholic really, but whenever she smiled she seemed to make everyone around her happy as well. As for Uso, he was the most mild in the whole family. He was kind and quiet, but he wasn't afraid of anything." Category:Roleplay